Zutara: Take a shot in the dark
by blackrosee84
Summary: The avatar and the gang are suddenly attacked giving them no choice but to separate. Katara is on her own but find Zuko unexpectedly in the forest. Who will these two enemy's react to one another? Read to find out.. Plus lots of Zutara action going to happen
1. Chapter 1

Take a shot in the dark (Zutara) : Chapter 1: Chaos

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar so don't sue me

Hi everyone, this is my first story I will be writing and its going to be a awesome zutara story so here we go!

It was a cool night at the forest of where the avatar and the gang sat and were preparing for departure from their current designation to fire nation villages so the gang could find Aang a fire bending teacher before it was to late and the fire lord would win the war.

"Come on Sokka, we have to go get up!" said katara kicking Sokka who was wrapped up in his sleeping bag all cozy.

"Come on Katara let me sleep its night time not morning" said Sokka as he dosed off to yet another dream.

"You want me to chunk a huge rock at him because I would be happy to" said Toph with a smile.

" No, no I have a better idea something that will get him right up" Katara said with a smile as she picked up a stick at lead it to Sokka's sleeping bag and moved it around on him.

"Oh no Sokka there is a snake in your sleeping bag" Katara said and at that words Sokka ran and was already on top of Appa. The two girls laughed and aang looked over from his spot where he was sitting on Appa and laughed.

"Ha Ha so funny "said Sokka with a grouchy mood.

"Ok you guys we better be on our way we don't want any to attack us." Said Aand.

" Fine twinkle Toes lets go" said Toph.

Suddenly at of nowhere lighting hit Appa and everyone was shocked and jumped off of Apppa in a fighting stance at they waited for their enemy to come. And they did in the clearing stood Azula and two other girls with their lizard pets beside them.

"Well well look what we have here the avatar, the two water tribe peasants and the blind one." Hissed Azula at the avatar and his gang.

" She's way to dangerous you guys go and I will hold her off don't worry" said aang at the froup very seriously. There was no time to argue and the group nodded.

"We will be safer if we go off on our own, me and toph together and Katara you go on your own." Said Sokka

"But Sokka we" Katara was cut off with Sokka embracing her

"Don't worry we will find each other again" Sokka who was already running to the wood with Toph. Katara was about to run in the opposite direction but was hit with lightening on her shoulder. Katara screamed and looked at Aang.

"Go Katara run she's too dangerous!" said aang and Katara knew he was serious and she ran off into the woods without looking back. Katara kept running deeper into the woods it was as darkness was running past her. The young waterbender was hurt badly on her shoulder and she cried as she ran because of the pain. But she didn't know who she would have to run into the woods.

So what you guys think? Don't worry Zutara is coming up soon in later chapters but I hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Unexpected

Zuko was alone and confused on what was going on with his life. First of all he was considered a traitor to his nation and now he acted like such a jerk to his uncle and left him. How could he leave him! Zuko thought in frustration on what he did. He didn't know what to do with his life. His whole life was based on finding the avatar and now without his uncle he had no one. Zuko didn't know what to do, should he start his hunt for the avatar and regain his honor? Zuko thought. Zuko was sitting near a lake at night all alone in the woods. Ugh I am so confused thought Zuko, what am I going to do it's not like the avatar will just come to me. Or was he? Suddenly Zuko heard noice. It sounded as someone was approaching him. Zuko got up into a fighting stance waiting for the thing to approach and it did. Shocked as he was it was that water bending girl and she just run past him. Zuko started his hunt and ran after the girl.

Oh no not Zuko thought Katara as she saw him and ran past him as fast she could but he was catching up fast she wouldn't outrun him. Eventually the fire prince caught the water bending girl. He grabbed both her shoulders really tight.

"Owwww stop that hurts" said Katara because she was injured on the shoulder.

"Where is the Avatar?" hissed Zuko.

"I Don't know we were back somewhere there and you.. your sis..ter attacked us and she shot lightening at my shoulder, the one you're holding so please let go it hurts" she whined. The Fire prince realized in what pain she was in and let her shoulder go and look at it. It was hurt badly. Katara then walked away from him and toward the lake where Zuko was recently. She went toward the water and took some and focused on healing her shoulder. Her hands glowed bright blue on her shoulder. Zuko eyes widened as he watched the girl take the water and heal her shoulder, he had heard of something with water and healing but never actually witnessed it, he stared at the girl in amazement.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Shouldn't he be on his ship with his uncle and be searching for Aang? But instead he is here?_

"Why are you here?" said Katara as she was healing her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be with your uncle on your fire nation ship?" Katara asked the fire prince.

"Why are you running around in the woods at night? Shouldn't you be with the avatar and those annoying other?" Zuko snapped right back.

"Didn't I just tell you, your crazy sister attacked us making us spilt and my shoulder was hit by lightning and now I am her and you are there" Katara got up and started to walk away. Zuko followed her.

"Hey I am not done with you come back here" Zuko was now next to Katara.

"Fine be a stoker but I don't know where your precious avatar is, if I did I wouldn't be here" Katara stopped and looked at Zuko, He had betrayed her at Ba sing se and now he was in front of her again. She would never trust him. He was that same person who chased her across the world and was always after Aang and ruined most of there plans. Now he was after her so she could lead him to the avatar. Katara shaked her head and walked back to the Lake where she was before.


End file.
